


The Favorite Lester

by MeYouAndTheMoon



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Babies, Car Ride, Christmas, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Married, Fluff, Fluffy, Holiday, Kids, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Teasing, howell-lester, married, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeYouAndTheMoon/pseuds/MeYouAndTheMoon
Summary: Dan and Phil visit the Lesters for the holidays shortly after they get married. They discuss the possibility of having children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lol. I absolutely did not proofread this. Sorry.

For their first Christmas as a married couple, Dan and Phil were going to spend the holiday with Phil’s parents. Their wedding was just a week before - December 18th - and they had just returned from their two night honeymoon in a a cute little hotel. It wasn’t much, but it was what they could afford after the wedding expenses. Sure, they’d wished they could have had a longer stay, but they were happy with what they had.

Now, on December 23rd, or “Christmas Eve Eve” as Phil had dubbed it, the newlyweds were heading North for the holidays. They piled into their little car, which was packed to the brim with suitcases and presents galore, and set off the down the road, Dan popping in a Radiohead CD to fill the silence as soon as Phil put the key in the ignition.

They made idle chat, reviewing the happenings of their wedding and honeymoon and bantering, until Phil absently mentioned, “Yeah, and then we snuck into a closet at our own wedding to do it!”

“I couldn’t help it!” Dan mused, “You were making that face at me across the table and it’d been so long. Like a whole week.”

“This face?” Phil requested, widening his blue, blue eyes and looking up at Dan from behind his lashes while he bit his lip.

“Eyes on the road, Philip Howell-Lester!” Dan shouted, laughing in order to hide how he was affected to Phil’s demonstration. 

“You didn’t answer the question,” Phil challenged, smirking, but keeping his gaze on the road in front of him. 

Dan stared out the windshield for a second, biting his lip before sighing softly. “Yes,” he answered finally, his voice just the slightest bit gruff, “You know what that face does to me. And thinking about how hot everything was in the tuxes, just…” He reached out a hand and placed it on Phil’s thigh, “Makes me want you.”

Phil swallowed. He never was good at resisting Dan when he got like this. And he knew, there was nothing that Dan Howell-Lester loved more in this world than teasing his husband. “Dan, I’m driving.”

“Pull over, then,” Dan leaned over and whispered, his breath causing goosebumps to rise over Phil’s neck. His hand inched the slightest bit higher on Phil’s thigh. Teasing the older man turned him on like nothing else.

“We don’t want to be late. Er, later than we already are, that is,” Phil reasoned, hoping that his excuse would be enough to subside Dan. 

No such luck. Dan kept massaging him for the remaining ten minutes of the car ride, or gently nipping at his neck, and by the time they reached Phil’s parents house, Phil was hard and frustrated. 

“We’ll take care of you later, lion,” Dan murmured, giving Phil an excruciatingly innocent kiss on the lips before hopping out of the vehicle, “I’m excited, though! I haven’t been up here in a while. Remember, I was sick last time we were meant to come up?”

“Yeah, I remember. You’re here now, though!” Phil replied, trying his best to remain cheerful and festive, despite his current predicament. 

They entered the house, breathless and weighed down by pounds upon pounds of bags, which they let drop down onto the couch the moment they got through the door.

“If it isn’t the Howell-Lesters!” Phil’s dad was saying, grinning cheekily, and shaking both of their hands with a happy smile on his face. 

“Oh! I’m so happy you could come!” Phil’s mum cheered, flinging her arms open, “How about a hug from my favorite son?”

Phil began to smile and protest, but not before he saw his mum turn towards Dan and pull him into an embrace. “Daniel, how are you, love?”

“Mum!” Phil groaned, aggravated with her sense of humor, but Dan thought it was cute. He hugged back, “I’m great! Loving married life. How are you?”

“Mum, stop fooling around.”

“He IS my favorite! That is, until you two have a baby…” 

Things came to a screeching halt. Phil shifted his gaze over to Dan in a panic, angry at his mother for bringing up a topic that the newlyweds had literally never discussed. This was a conversation that hadn’t even touched upon. He was about to say so to his mother, but he noticed the happy blush on his brunette husband’s face and his cute, sheepish smile, which calmed him.

“Oh, come on, you know I’ll always be the favorite,” Dan replied cheekily. 

Phil’s mum shook her head, smiling, “Maybe. Now, you two go upstairs and unpack. You can stay in Philly’s old bedroom.”

Once they were out of earshot, Dan whispered to Phil, “We’re gonna do it in Philly’s old bedroom,” which lightened Phil’s mood and made him laugh quietly. 

Inside the room, Phil sat on his childhood bed and said to Dan, “So, I noticed you got all sweet and blush-y when my mom mentioned a baby. We’ve never talked about that before.”

“Yeah,” Dan chuckled, “That probably goes at the top of the list of conversations we should’ve had before we got married. I don’t know, I always just pictured us with kids. You are like a giant kid, so you’d be good at it and all…”

Phil smiled, wrapping his arms around his husband’s warm body, “I always wanted them, too, but I was too shy to ask. Then when I saw you blush downstairs, I just knew.” He hugged Dan tighter, and Dan mewed softly in response. The noise caused Phil to turn his head and softly press his lips to his husband’s. The kisses escalated, but remained slow and soft even as their breathing grew shallow, and Phil made slow, sweet love to his husband, both of them content to know that they were on the same page.

“I love you, Philip Howell-Lester.” 

“I love you, Dan Howell-Lester.”


End file.
